


What a Trip

by scrawly_times



Series: AU drabbles I'll likely never expand on [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrawly_times/pseuds/scrawly_times
Summary: This time around, Peggy would not stand down. She wouldn't stay in the background. She wasn't going to try and be the voice of reason to a bunch of maniacs determined to get themselves killed. She was going to join them and enjoy herself and have fun.This time around, Peggy vowed to not be boring....she didn't exactly plan on the alien robots, but they helped.OR a reincarnation AU nobody wanted except for me





	1. Drabble 1-intro?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of participating in NaNoWriMo by writing self indulgent niche AUs nobody but me would ever want

Miko Nakadai was born in Japan. She grew up most of her life unsure who she was or why she was there. She didn't know who her past life was for a long time. She only had bits and pieces. 

The only real thing she could remember with certainty was an intense desire to _ never  _ be a damsel in distress. So she got her parents to sign her up for martial arts. She wasn't the best, but she could defend herself. 

Miko grew up knowing she was alone. She was an only child and she knew that wasn't _ right.  _ Her parents did their best to support her but she could only remember the feeling of a big family and several sisters that she loved more than anything in the world. She missed them. She didn’t even remember their names and she _ missed  _ them so bad it hurt. 

When her parents told her she was going to live in America she was thrilled. Something about the country had always struck her as familiar. It made sense that she likely _ lived _ there in her past life. 

Miko did  _ not _ like the fact that the town she was living in was some out of the way backwoods desert town in Nevada. It was the antithesis of every urge and dream she'd ever had to _ do _ something.  _ Be _ someone! 

She at least contented herself with the fact that she was finally in America where she knew she belonged. She could work from there.

Jasper was such a small town that the likelihood of anyone being reincarnates was ridiculously low. Miko searched and listened carefully, finding out that there were maybe  _ two _ people in her high school that were reincarnates. When she confronted them they both turned out to be unknown people who'd lived normal lives at some distant points in history. Miko didn't know why that hurt so bad but it did and she hated it. 

Then she had US History and a lot of things clicked. 

Alexander Hamilton. George Washington. Aaron Burr. Thomas Jefferson. 

Those names were all familiar.  _ Too _ familiar. Miko realized with a sudden certainty that she'd _ known _ them. She happily and giddily shared it with the class. That she was _ there _ during the American Revolution. She found herself citing facts that no one else knew and the History teacher had to look up to verify. The teacher smiled and let her leave class to call her parents and tell them the good news. 

It wasn't quite a Revelation, she knew there was a lot she didn't remember. But she had a _ time _ now. She had a place to look. 

She would've likely started researching the American Revolution in more detail if it weren't for the sudden introduction of _ giant alien robots _ to her life. Miko had a lot of reasons to be distracted after that. 


	2. oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bots still have a lot to learn about humans and their charges inparticular

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miko's honestly more excited about being a reincarnate bcz she can pass US History without really trying tbh

“What do you guys know about reincarnates?” Raf asked everyone after school one day. 

The bots all turned to the boy curiously. 

“What now?” Bulkhead said.

“Reincarnates, haven't you heard of them?” Jack said from next to Raf. Miko, sitting on the couch with them, was oddly quiet. “People with past lives?”

“Past  _ lives? _ That sounds fake.” Arcee joked. Almost all the bots had probably just Googled the term and seemed to agree with her.

“On the contrary, it's a proven phenomenon among humans.” Ratchet commented from his computer. He'd come across the term before in his research. “How it happens none of them know, but it's been scientifically proven. Supposedly.”

At the clear doubt in his voice Miko raised an eyebrow. “Yeah no, they're  _ definitely _ real. Whatcha wanna know for, squirt?” She leaned over Raf’s shoulder to look at his laptop screen. 

“I have to do a paper on past lives,” He explained shyly. “I have to interview someone who's a reincarnate and write about it. The problem is…”

“Jasper, Nevada isn't exactly a big place and there's almost no reincarnates here.” Jack summed up. 

“Yeah.”

Miko had a strange look on her face. 

“But I think there's a few at our school you can try talking to,” Jack suggested. He looked hesitant for a second. “And uh… I heard some people saying  _ Miko _ is a reincarnate, sooo…” 

Everyone looked at the girl in question. 

“You're kidding,” Bulkhead raised his brows. “You?”

She grinned at them. “Yep! Me!” Ratchet scoffed loudly and she scowled at him. “Hey, I didn't get a tomahawk thrown at my head to deal with your sass.”

“A tomahawk?” Arcee said, the bots all clearly pausing to Google that real quick. “...why was there a dangerous weapon thrown at your head?”

“I don't know,” Miko shrugged. “My memories aren't all that clear? Like, I know some stuff but everything else is fuzzy. I just _ definitely _ remember seeing a tomahawk being thrown at my head.” Noticing her guardian's concerned look Miko added on quickly, “But I dodged it, no worries! And for some reason I was carrying a baby...” Miko frowned and puffed her cheeks out thoughtfully. “Huh. I didn't remember the baby part until just now.”

“So can I interview you?” Raf said eagerly, pulling his laptop closer for note taking. 

“Of course! And the bots probably wanna hear all this stuff too.” She leaned back into the couch and waved a hand. “But like I said, a lot of stuff is fuzzy. I haven't actually had a Revelation yet.”

Bumblebee whirred curiously and Miko guessed what he was asking. 

“A Revelation is a thing that happens where a reincarnate remembers their past life. It's usually like, something big, triggered by something familiar.” She shrugged. “But everyone remembers stuff differently.” 

“They do?” Jack asked curiously. He didn't know much about past lives either, having only done the bare minimum when he was assigned the same project. Back then he hadn't known of any reincarnates to ask.

“Yeah I looked up a _ ton  _ of stuff growing up when I realized I was a reincarnate.” Miko explained. “Some people  _ always  _ remember their past life. Like, from birth. Most people  _ know _ they're reincarnates but don't know anything about it until they have a Revelation. Lots of people are like me and know bits and pieces but don't actually have the whole thing until a Revelation.” 

“So do you know who you were?” Bulkhead asked. He still seemed kind of doubtful, but this didn't feel like Miko’s usual kind of prank and he had a pretty good idea of when she was lying. 

Miko groaned. “No! And that's the stinky part!” She sprawled across the couch dramatically. “If I had a name I could at least like, look it up? I mean I'm probably not famous but someone could've noted me or something somewhere. But noooo, all I remember is that people didn't even call me by my real name.” She blew her bangs out of her face.

“That’s fine,” Raf assured her. “Do you remember what time period you're from?”

She shot up. “Hell yeah!”

“Miko,” Bulkhead said warningly. She waved him off. 

“The 1700s! The American Revolution, baby!” Miko held her arms up in a victory pose. “I didn't do anything, I was like, some noblewoman or whatever, but I remember being super excited when we won. Viva la revolucion!”

“That's… actually pretty cool.” Jack admitted. 

“You bet it is.” Miko grinned. 

The bots were quiet, still and heads tilted in that way that said they were researching stuff on the internet. 

“So you _ definitely _ saw the American Revolution,” Raf said as he typed, sounding a little awed himself. “And you were a noblewoman?”

“I think? Of some kind, like,” Miko made a face. “Women had like _ no _ status or anything but I don't think most people back then lived in actual mansions.”

Bumblebee beeped a few times, clearly asking something again.

“Did you know any important people?” Raf translated. 

“I…” Miko went strangely still. She was quiet and blank faced long enough for Jack to get worried and shake her shoulder. “Huh?”

“Are you alright, Miko? You just zoned out on us there.” Bulkhead leaned over the railing.

“What? No, I'm fine, just uh. Huh. I think I _ did _ know important people.” She frowned and hunched in on herself, arms crossed. “But then, like… hold on.” She thought for a minute. “Okay so,  _ everyone _ knew important people, like, it was the _ American Revolution,  _ man, EVERYONE was important. But when I first realized that was my time period, it was because a bunch of names popped out at me in US History class.”

Jack leaned towards her, worried. “Miko? You're acting… off.”

“I'm getting a headache,” She admitted. “I've never really…  _ tried _ to remember stuff before.” 

Ratchet shook his head. “Then _ stop  _ trying to remember. From what I'm reading, a Revelation comes in its own time and trying to bring one about can be harmful.” Bulkhead’s optics widened.

“Not really?” Miko offered weakly. “I mean, yeah, it can make you confused, and in like worst case scenarios there's personality disorders, but it's like almost never likely to actually _ hurt  _ anyone.” She leaned back into the couch, looking up at the ceiling. “I think it's honestly just… I think I was really different. Like… ugh!” She groaned. “I didn't want to make people upset, I didn't want to risk anything, I was super careful and all that. I just remember growing up this time _ knowing _ that I didn't want to be like that again.”

“Why couldn't we have gotten  _ that _ Miko?” Arcee said wryly. “Would've saved us a lot of trouble.” Miko stuck her tongue out and the tense atmosphere disappeared. 

“Yeah right! You guys love me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy remembers. It's... not a fun way to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief warning for a panic attack/breakdown in general in this chapter

Miko was in History yet again when it happened. 

Someone mentioned the Reynolds Pamphlet. She wasn't really paying attention until she heard the name Alexander Hamilton.

“What?” Something in her voice had the class pausing to look at her. 

“Alexander Hamilton, the first Secretary of the Treasury, published a manuscript detailing his affair with Maria Reynolds-” Miko’s heart stopped. “Miss Naduh... Miss, are you alright?”

She didn't hear the teacher. Her heart had decided to start again at a hundred miles per hour and felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. 

She didn't know what was happening, for a minute, just knowing that those words had hit her right in the chest.

It took the teacher shaking her shoulder for Miko to realize what she was feeling. Shock. Sadness. Anger.  _ Betrayal. _

“Are you alright? Do you need the nurse?”

“How could he do that to Eliza?” The words came out of Miko’s mouth before she thought of them and-  _ oh. _

She remembered who she was.

“Excuse me?”

“Ma'am, I just had my Revelation.” She said, bits of her rage seeping into her voice. “Alexander Hamilton was my brother-in-law.” The words felt clumsy, but there was no denying the way they were _ right.  _ “He… how _ dare _ he...” She realized that in between her anger she'd started to cry. “Ma'am, I need to- I, I'm…” Miko, no,  _ Peggy,  _ took a shaky breath.

“Oh, uh, understood, please go to the office, I'll write you a note.”

The poor history teacher practically rushed Peggy out of her classroom. The class was whispering to each other in awe, looking shocked, because  _ Peg-  _ no no, her name was  _ Miko Nakadai _ this time -  _ Miko, _ one of the school's biggest troublemakers, had simultaneously started crying and called a teacher _ ma'am.  _

Peggy-  _ Miko _ didn't wait for the school to contact her host parents, running out the front doors and calling the first number that struck her as  _ safe. _

_ “Miko? Aren't you in school? Is everything okay?”  _ The deep rumbling voice of her guardian grounded her, helping her keep her head steady. Keeping her in the _ here and now. _

“Bulk?” She hated how weak and shaky her voice was. “Can you come pick me up?”

_ “Of course,” _ He said immediately, no doubt already on his way the second he'd heard the uncharacteristic weakness in her voice.  _ “Miko, tell me what's wrong. Are you in danger? Is it Decepticons?” _

“What?” Right, yes, Decepticons. Evil alien robots. Not good. “No, no no I'm… I'm fine, I j- just… I _ remembered _ and everything's just-” She sobbed into the phone and then clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle it. 

_ “Miko? Miko, is this… that past life stuff?” _ She made an affirmative noise into the phone.  _ “Okay so I commed Ratchet and he says you're probably super upset and confused, so just to make sure: you're safe, right? Not currently in any danger?” _

“N- no I'm, I'm walking away f- from the school, c- I c- couldn't, I don't want them t- to call host p- pare-” She cut herself off again to sob into her hand when she felt her head pound unhappily. 

_ “It's alright Miko, just stay where you are, I'm coming to get you alright?” _

“O- okay.” She whispered. He said some more encouraging words and hung up, realizing he wasn't going to get anything else out of her. 

She sat down on the curb a block or two away from the school, feeling the emotions clogging her chest and an almost physical _ pain  _ from the confusion in her head. 

Peggy cried. She couldn’t believe he would _ do _ something like that. He and Eliza were so _ close,  _ they were such an _ amazing _ couple, how could he do something like that to Eliza? To Angelica? To their _ children?  _ To their entire _ family? _

Peggy jumped and shrieked in surprise when a green blur rumbled to a halt in front of her.

“Miko?”

Right, right,  _ this _ life, her name was  _ Miko. _ She needed to get in the weird - no it wasn't weird, it was a _ car,  _ no it was her  _ friend  _ Bulkhead not an  _ it- _

“My head hurts.” She whimpered, getting to her feet unsteadily. Bulkhead was quiet as she slowly clambered into the backseat and didn't bother with a seatbelt. 

“Ratchet says you should lay down and try to calm down,” Bulkhead finally said, trying to keep his concern out of his voice. 

“I can't _ calm down! _ ” She held a hand to her mouth after she screamed. She swallowed and laid down in the seat. “Bulk? I- I…”

“Hey it's alright, I got you kiddo.” He assured her as he slowly started driving back towards base. “Ratchet wants to know if you want him to call Mrs. Darby.” She nodded slowly. “Alright, so, can you tell me what happened? Ratchet says this doesn't seem normal, and I don't think it is, you're really scaring me here.” 

She sniffed loudly and hugged herself. “I- I was… in history, they mentioned th- the Reynolds Pamphlet a- and everything just hit me. How could he _ do  _ that to her?! She _ loved  _ him and Angelica gave up _ everything _ for him and-” She hiccuped and tried to get her thoughts together. “I- I’m… my name is- my name _ was _ P- Peggy Schuyler, Eliza is-  _ was _ my _ sister,  _ he cheated on my _ sister _ with s- some-” She bit off the foul language before it escaped her. 

“Hey it's alright, just rant it out for now, we've got a long drive to base for you to let it out now. I'll let some bad words go just this once.”

His engine rumbled comfortingly as she started to cry harder. Peggy was confused but Miko _ trusted _ Bulkhead and right now that was all that mattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Technically I believe Peggy was still around when the Reynolds Pamphlet came out but for the sake of Sad let's just say she died shortly before it ever happened)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing with this but I really enjoy it


End file.
